new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs
'Mr. Krabs '''is the 2nd DLC fighter in ''Lawl Liquid Crystal. On-Screen Appearance - AAAAAA Mr. Krabs bursts from his office door, screaming because his eyes are burning for some reason. Wealth This is a new mechanic, where Mr. Krabs must aquire "wealth" from his opponents to power-up his attacks. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pockets Mr. Krabs' pockets come alive, zooming forward to munch on an opponent. Opponents with a higher Social Status will be damaged longer and increase Krabs' wealth further. Opponents who are categorized as "Dirt Poor" or "Money Middle Class" will just be given small knockback and damage, and Mr. Krabs will receive little to no Wealth. Opponents categorized as "Semi-Rich" or "Filthy Rich" will be latched onto by Mr. Krabs' pockets, which give him medium or semi-large amounts of wealth. Side Special - Cash Register Mr. Krabs takes out his cash register and throws it. Using this attack takes away 10% of your Wealth. Fighters can still pick-up the Cash Register after it's thrown, and if destroyed, Krabs will have his wealth slowly drained away. Up Special - One Millionth Dollar A fishing line with Mr. Krabs' One Millionth Dollar comes down, causing Mr. Krabs to leap towards it. There is a 10% chance that when you collect the dollar, it will restore 5% of your Wealth. Opponents can destroy the dollar, and doing this makes Mr. Krabs lose a large amount of his Wealth. After the dollar is destroyed, you cannot use this move for 15 seconds. Down Special - Wallet Trap Mr. Krabs takes out his wallet. This move only works near an opponent, and based on their Greediness (Ego), they will either accept the money and get tricked, or reject it. Opponents can destroy the wallet, causing Mr. Krabs' Wealth to drop by 5%. Final Smash - MOAR Mr. Krabs shouts "MOAR", turning into Moar Krabs. Depending on how much Wealth you have, this attack will become more effective. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fire on me poop deck!" KOSFX2: *Gasps* Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: *Curse word censored by dolphin noise* Taunts Up: *Dances like a robot* Sd: "Time is money, Boy!" Dn: "Hello! I like money!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Dances with One Millionth Dollar* Victory 2: "Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin!" Victory 3: "Ahh...the sweet smell of an all-day sucker..." Failure/Clap: "Krab a'la Mode" Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - ??? * Dash Attack - ??? * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - sliding claw attack * Side Smash - Gold bars (they're supposed to be silver) * Up Smash - Steam eyes * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - ??? * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw - ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - scallops flying outta me pants * Down Throw - elbow slam Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:DLC Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Youtube Poop Category:Male Category:90's Category:Playable Character Category:Cartoon Characters Category:The Ocean Category:All-Around Category:Resourcer Category:Risk-Reward Category:Adults Category:UnHuman Category:Unlockable Character